Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pumping system for a top loading manure wagon and more specifically to a pumping system utilizing dual augers which does not employ a vacuum-type wagon. The augers are interconnected by a hose with both augers being driven in a particular manner with a power assist auger extending into a manure pit, lagoon or the like and a power load stand auger extending to the top loading manure wagon with the augers including support structures to retain them in position and structure to protect the drive units for each of the augers. The power load stand auger includes an outlet spout at the top thereof to direct manure into the top of the wagon and operates at a slightly higher speed than the power assist auger in order to prevent plugging as well as to help create a vacuum in the power assist auger. The power load stand auger includes a support base and a stand with the base including a shoe at the lower end to keep the drive belt guard and pulleys from hitting the ground. The power load stand auger is provided with ejector paddles at the top thereof and is lined with a PVC liner. The power load stand is driven from the bottom end thereof by an appropriate electric motor or any other suitable means which stabilizes the unit and maintains it in proper orientation during use. The power assist auger includes an inlet end inserted into a pit or other reservoir and is driven from the upper end thereof and provided with any suitable support thereby providing a unit which will effectively pump manure into a tank wagon under non-vacuum conditions and which is relatively simple in construction and efficient in operation.